


Don't Mind Me

by AzDaisy25



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anorexia, Bulimia, Cats, Cliche meeting!, Cutting, Depression, Don't Tell Me How To Write My Books, Fluff and Smut, Helper Eren, I can't think of anymore tags, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Netflix and Chill, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Omegaverse, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Yaoi, abused levi, dontjudgeme, lots of kinks, lotsofdepression, ok my mind thought of more tags, references to watching supernatural, suicidal Levi, thisismyfirstAo3writing, toomanytags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 15,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7431184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzDaisy25/pseuds/AzDaisy25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi Ackerman is an Omega. And Omega that is abused and raped by his Alpha uncle.  He had his first heat when he was nine years old. That was also when he figured out that he could get pregnant. His uncle however, killed every child before Eren Jaeger came along.</p><p>Eren Jaeger, Alpha. He had his first rut when he was just about to turn nine, his body sensed he was close to his mate even though he was two states away. Levi Ackerman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Help Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, my name is AzDaisy25 and this is my first Ao3. I hope you like it.

~Levi's POV~

I sighed, leaning back in my desk chair to do homework for college when I felt a sudden twitch in my, lower region. Slick started to ooze out of me at a fast rate, making me uncomfortable. I heard footsteps thundering towards me.

"Levi! I smell it!" My uncle shouted. I screamed.

"No! Please don't!" He broke the door down and instantly pinned me to the bed. His breath reeked of alcohol like always and I screamed softly when he removed my soiled pants. I yelped when he pulled out his stiff member, aligning it with my leaking hole.

"Uncle, please... use protection!" I screamed as he thrusted into me.

~Timeskip because why not?~

It's been three months since my last heat and my uncle hasn't been back to beat me quite yet. But I'm hoping her never comes back. I want to raise my baby. I set a hand on my small bump, smiling down at it.

"H-hi there." I whisper, smiling a bit more. I felt a small nudge against my hand and the wall of my stomach. I gasped, my breathing shakey.

"What's that?" I asked, giggling softly when it happened again.

"You're kicking... oh-oh my..."

"It feels so weird." I mutter, rubbing more circles on my belly.

I then stood, getting dressed and driving to my college.

~Eren's POV~

I sighed, walking into my first class. I had just come out of rut and was ready to go to school. I looked into the classroom and scented the air, smelling one omega. He sat in the back corner of the room, his eyes fondly locked onto his stomach as he rubbed circles. He must be mated already. I sat down next to him, making him flinch.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." I whisper, going to stand up.

"N-no, it's okay. Just stay. I'm just used to being yelled at when someone sits next to me." He whispered, tugging his jacket forward to hide his stomach. I bit my lip.

"Hey, uh, I saw you rubbing your stomach earlier. May I ask why?"

"U-u-um... I-I'd rather not talk about it." He whispered, blushing softly. I nodded.

"Can I make a guess?"

"Go ahead."

"You're pregnant." He looked taken aback.

"How'd you figure that?"

"I saw you looking at your stomach fondly and figured, y'know..." I trailed off.

"Y-yeah. I'm pregnant. But it wasn't by choice. I was raped by my uncle in my last heat."

"Oh... w-well... c-can I feel?" The boy bit his lip.

"I don't even know your name."

"It's Eren Jaeger. What's yours?"

"Levi. Levi Ackerrman."

"Now can I feel?" He nods, grabbing my hand and gently placing it on his stomach. I waited a bit before I felt a soft nudge and chuckled.

"It's an active little one isn't it?" Levi nodded.

"Yeah... too bad it won't be here for too much longer."

"Why do you say that?"

"If I tell you, my uncle will hurt you."


	2. Please... Help Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, back with Chapter Number 2! I suck at this! But thank you MiniAru for your comment! 
> 
> But anyways. I hope y'alls like this chapter.

~Eren's POV~

"I'd be in danger? Why?"

"Because. My Uncle doesn't like me telling people things about our family."

"Your family? How many times has he impregnated you?"

"N-no. That's not what I meant."

"What did you mean?" Levi bit his lower lip, a gesture I found to be extremely sexy by the way.

"If I tell you do you promise you'll try to help? And promise to stay safe?"

"I promise."

"O-okay... I was saying that you'd be in danger because he beats me. Every time I get pregnant, he kills the baby."

"Oh my... oh- oh my...." I whisper, my hands shaking slightly when they went to rest on Levi's stomach.

"S-so he kills innocent beings?"

"Y-yes. He's killed my children since I was nine." I bit my lip.

"Oh my.... you poor omega. Never getting to hold your child in your arms before it dies." Levi nods, biting his lip to keep from crying. I wrapped my arms around him, holding him close.

"Anyways... why are we at school on a holiday?"

"I come here to study. It helps relieve some stress."

"Stress of worrying about your uncle?" Levi nodded. I nodded in reply, kissing his head. I didn't know what but I felt like I needed to protect this omega with every fiber of my being. He snuggled in close, breathing in me scent.

"You were in rut recently... weren't you?"

"How'd you-"

"You smell good." I nod, looking at Levi. He looked at me and whispered softly.

"I'm pregnant..."

"I know."

"But why?"

"You're an omega." Levi then started to cry.

"I didn't want to get pregnant until I found my mate! I want to bear Mate's baby! Not Uncle's!" I stroked his scent gland.

"Shh Omega... shh." My Alpha tone took over, causing the small omega to preactically go limp under my touch. He then checked the time.

"Shit! I need to get home soon! My Uncle will be mad if I'm not there." I nod.

"Okay. I promise I'll get you help. Okay?" He nods, then gathering his stuff and leaving.

~Levi's POV~  
~when he gets home~

I gulped when I saw my uncle's car in the drive. He was going to be FURIOUS. I walked inside and saw him sitting in his chair, glaring at me. I gasped when I was suddenly pinned to the ground, his hands wrapped around my throat while his knee dug into my stomach. I gasped for air, clawing at his hands.

"Where were you? Spreading your legs for other Alphas, you slut?!" He drew, glaring at me before releasing my throat.

"I'm going to let you stay awake for this. And you're going to watch while I remove your child." He hissed the last bit into my ear, making me whimper.

"Please uncle! Don't kill him. I want to keep him." I said, trying to protect my stomach from the viscious (correct me if I spelled that wrong) alpha. My uncle growled.

"Don't tell me what to do you damn slut!" He shouted while he kicked my side. I screamed, protecting my child. My uncle then harshly grabbed my upper arms, carrying me to the torture room while I remained in a ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys know how to get bold or italic or underlined text here, please tell me. I'm new, obviously.


	3. Removal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I should warn you guys that there will be a lot of blood and gorey descriptions. Also, there will be a lot of tears. You have been warned.

**~Levi's POV~**

 

I gasped when I was tied up to the torture chair, tears running down my face.

"Please don't do this. Just think Uncle... you're killing your own child!" He only scoffed.

"You think I care? Do you think I cared when I killed my own sister?! Your mother?!" I cried harder, watching as he grabbed a scalpel from the table beside the chair. He cut open my favorite shirt, revealing my baby bump.

"Oh my, you're already showing. Is 'he' already kicking?"

"Y-yes."

"Oh... so I was gone for too long. Let's get busy with removing the thing from your stomach." He said, making me watch as he pressed the tip of the scalpel into my stomach, making a large inscision. I screamed in pain, wanting to throw my head back and not look but I was unable to do so. He then made a medium-length inscision into my womb, making blood squirt everywhere. I screamed, the pain overwhelming me. My uncle then plunged a filthy hand into me, making more blood go everywhere. He pulled out a small creature, holding it tightly. I screamed, watching as he squeezed the life out of my baby. My uncle then threw the bloody creature at me, ripping the umbilical cord and placenta out of me. A blood curdling scream left my lips as pain surged through my body.

 

**~Eren's POV~**

 

I was worried about Levi so I followed him home and kinda let myself inside. I followed his uncle an him to a different room before being locked out. I worked the locks, hearing Levi begging for his child's life before a scream that chilled me to the bone came through the door. I soon unlocked the door, walking into the room to see Levi sitting in a chair, a bloodied creature laying on his chest while he was cut open. I growled, surging forward to his uncle.

 

" ** _Murderer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_** " I shout, my alpha tone mixing with my pure rage. I grabbed a tool from the table and stabbed it into his side, making him collapse. I gently grabbed Levi, running out of the house. He groaned in pain with every step, making tears come to my eyes.

 

"Hang in there my Omega. You're okay. You'll be okay." I assured, running to the closest hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short. But I guess here ya go.


	4. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for that last chapter. If any of you felt compelled to throw up or rip Kenny's heart out, tell me.

**~Levi's POV~  
~Two weeks Later~**

I awoke to the sound of machines beeping and gasped, looking around with my eyes wide. I saw Eren sleeping in a chair, his skin a shade paler than it had been when I left saw him. Had he eaten recently? I relaxed when I saw that Uncle was no where in sight. Eren awoke, groaning before seeing that I had awakened. 

"Ome- er, Levi. How're you feeling?" He asked, scooting towards me.

"In pain... confused. What happened?"

"Well, your uncle cut the baby out of you and I stabbing him in the side before grabbing you and running here."

"Did you follow me home?" I giggled light heartedly at the thought.

"I was worried." He says, blushing. I gently ruffle his hair.

"Silly Alpha." I mutter, sighing.

"How long was I out?"

"Two weeks."

"Two weeks huh? Damn. This means that my heat cycle will be coming soon."

"How soon?"

"A week." I whisper, then watching as a doctor walked in.

"Ah, Mr. Levi. You're awake. How're you feeling?"

"Pained."

"That's probably because you only had your stitches taken out yesterday. Your uncle didn't damage your womb too badly so don't worry. You are still very fertile. You're been perscripted some pain meds but other than that. You are free to go."

"Well then. That was quick. I only just woke up today."

"Well, this is an outpatient clinic." The doctor said light heartedly before leaving for a short bit and coming back in with a wheelchair. Eren helped me into said chair and I was wheeled out to an unfamiliar car. Eren helped me into the passenger seat, waving to the doctor before climbing into the driver's seat.

"Where are we going?"

"My house." He answered simply, not batting an eye at my surprised look. His car held a hefty smell of rut which smelt like Eren. Did he often drive when he was in rut? Or was this from his last rut?

"It smells in here." I said, slightly scrunching my nose up although the omega inside of me was screaming,  _ **Mate, mate, mate MATE!**_  

"S-sorry... We need to get to my house soon... I have an oddly powerful rut and I don't want to send you into heat early."  _Too late_. I thought, feeling a slight spasm in my abdomen. I didn't want to leak in his car so I hoped that we would get to his house soon. But as always, my hopes went out the window when my hole twitched, starting to leak slick.

"Shit. You have a strong smell for an Omega."

"Shut up and drive!" I shout, not liking the burning feeling that I was feeling.


	5. Heated Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may contain yaoi towards the end (boyxboy) smut! Don't like? Don't read.

******~Levi's POV~**

Once we got to Eren's house, Eren put me in a room and locked himself in a seperate one. One I was alone, I removed all of my clothes, my skin begging to be touched by the cool air. I laid on the bed on my side, feeling more slick drip out of my pulsing entrance. I shivered, my hole wanting to be filled with my mate.

My body was activing differently ever since I met Eren. I knew that I had found the One. My Mate. And my body was begging to be filled with Mate's babies. Mate's pups. I felt a tugging sensation in my chest. The Pull. I needed mate.

Just then, I heard a predatory growl outside my door. My body reacted immeadiately, more slick oozing from my pulsing entrance. Alpha was near.

"Al-Alpha!" I whined, my voice high pitched. An Omega's call. Eren burst in through the door, his eyes wide and frantic, filled with lust. His face was red as he panted. He pounced on me, instantly discarding his shirt and pants, but leaving his boxers on. I rolled under, submitting to him as I wrapped my legs around his back. My entrance oozed with more slick before I felt his finger rub against my hole, spreading the slick. The rutting Alpha nipped and sucked at my neck, making me moan.

**~Eren's POV~**

I gazed down at my Omega, my turquoise eyes filled with lust. The second I pushed a finger into him, Levi spasmed slightly, moaning.

 _"Fill me Alpha. Mate me. Mark me. Make me yours."_ He drawled, making me groan when my, little Jaeger, reacted.

" _Take my boxers off. Then I'll consider it._ " I demanded in my Alpha tone. The small Omega then got to work, grabbing the elastic band of my boxers between his teeth and pulling it down. I moaned when the cool, pheramone-filled air hit my stiff member. Levi's eyes widened when he saw my size and I smirked.

"Like what you see?" I asked, earning a nod from Levi before he suddenly blew air gently on the tip. A shudder ran through my body before I moaned, my head thrown back. He took the tip into his mouth, looking up at me with innocent eyes. (He ain't innocent) He then pulled off with a  _pop_ and I groaned when he grabbed his thighs, spreading his legs for me. He then hooked two fingers from both hands and pulled his entrance open for me.

" _Fuck... mate me... knot me. Make me.... your toy._ " Levi begged in his Omega tone. I smirked, thrusting into him.

"A-Ah-Ahn~!" He moaned, arching his back off the bed. I smirked, sitting on my knees while I held Levi's thighs apart, pounding into him without thought.

"A-Alpha! A-ah-aha... ahn..." He moaned, trying to rut back on me. I guess he noticed that I was holding back as I was only thrusting about seven inches of twelve inches in and out of him.

"What do you want little one?"

"A-All o-ahn-of y-you!"

"Ah ah ah. What do you say?"

" _Please, Alpha~!_ " He shouted, arching his back. I then rammed the rest of me into him, making him cum. I smirked, watching as he still remained hard even though he just came.

" _Do you like having Alpha inside of you?_ "

"Y-yes! A-ah~!" He moaned, panting I increased the rate of my thrusts, nearing my edge slowly.

"A-Alpha! I-I'm c-cumming!" Levi shouted, his back forming a graceful arch as white ropes of cum splattered against his chest. I smirked, feeling my knot start to swell. Levi gasped when he felt the size of only the beginning of my knot and I smirked, shoving my knot past the hot, tight ring of muscles. Once my knot reached its fullest point, I pulled Levi in for a kiss, rolling us both onto our sides. I then whispered into his ear.

" _Our cycles will last for about six more days... that should be plenty of time to get you pregnant._ " I murmured in my Alpha Tone.


	6. Return to School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place when they are back in school after the weekend and holiday. BUT there's a twist. Levi has a small bout of sickness in the classroom.
> 
> PS the weekend was kinda like a big break from school. It's like three weeks after both of their cycles.

**~Levi's POV~**

I got ready for school, grabbing my bookbag from Eren's closet and running to his car with a package of pop tarts in my mouth so that we could have a small breakfast at least. Once I was buckled, I tore open the package of pop tarts and handed Eren one, not wasting a second to bite into mine like a wild beast. Eren chuckled.

"Hungry much?"

"Hush." I said, savoring the flavor of the brown sugar cinnamon pop tart. Eren ate his and drove to school. I munched on mine happily, a warm sensation in my gut that had been there since my heat. Eren pulled into a parking spot and walked me to my first class and left me with a peck on the cheek. I looked at the board which read in big letters:  **TEST TODAY!** Good thing I had studied. I sat down at my spot, grabbing my mechanical pencil and setting it on the dest in front of me, waiting for the rest of the students to file in.

**~Lazy Timeskip to During the Test~**

I tried my best not to groan at the sick feeling in my gut while I tried to finish the test. Just then, bile rose in the back of my throat and before I had time to run to the front of the classroom to grab a trashcan and I puked all over my test. Remainders of my pop tart from this morning rose up as I vomited violently. Students around me screamed and squealed whereas the teacher gently handed me a trashcan, placing a soft hand on my back. I felt more bile rise in my throat and let it come out, vomiting everything that was in my stomach into the trashcan.

"Everyone step into the hallway! I need to take care of Levi!" Ms. Kirstein shouted, clearing the room. She then kneeled by my side.

"Do you have anyone who will take care of you? A parent or guardian?"

"A mate." I managed, then vomiting again.

"What's their name?"

"Eren........ Eren....... Jaeger...." I stuttered, gasping for breath. She then rushed to the office call button and pressed it.

" **This is Wanda. How may I help you?** "

"Yes. I need an all-call for Eren Jaeger please."

" **Of course. One moment.** " The speakers clicked before the intercom sounded.

" **Eren Jaeger to room 665. Eren Jaeger to room 665 please.** " I panted for breath before vomiting again, my back heaving with my dry heaves.

**~Eren's POV~**

I heard my name being called and bolted up. That's Levi's classroom. I flung my bag over my shoulder and ran as fast as I could to room 665 and ran to Levi, seeing him dry heaving over a trashcan while his shirt and desk were covered in puke. I rubbed his back soothingly.

"Shh... Alpha's here. Alpha's here." I soothed, then rubbing my wrist against my scent gland and then rubbing it against Levi's, calming the Omega instantly.

"When did he start throwing up?" I asked his teacher.

"A-about five, maybe six minutes ago." I nod, keeping my inner Alpha under control while I carefully lifted Levi up, letting him keep the trashcan in his hands. I looked at his teacher.

"Do you have something we can keep? Something disposable? I don't wanna leave you without a trashcan." She nodded, handing me a large soft drink cup. I handed it to Levi, thanking the teacher and then running to my car. I then drove us home, putting Levi in bed once we arrived. He was still dry heaving which worried me. So, I told him that I was going to run to the store and that I'd be back soon. Levi only nodded before passing out. 

I rushed to the nearest drug store and bought a box of pregnancy tests for Levi, worried about him. Once I had paid, I rushed back home and ran to Levi's room to find him sitting up in bed, panting. I handed him the box and watched as he blinked at them.

"You want me to take these?" I nod.

"Okay then." I followed him to the bathroom watching as he grabbed three tests from the box, then peeing on them. We waited for five minutes as the box told us before checking the results. Two bold, pink lines on each of them. Levi fainted.


	7. What to Do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can remember, we left off with Levi fainting, right? Well I'm going to right a small paragraph about how Eren coped with the news before doing a timeskip to about 2 and a half months into Levi's pregnancy with the litter of pups.

**~Eren's POV~**

I caught Levi's limp body, the hand of mine that held the tests shaking violently. Did this mean that my Omega is carrying my pups? If so, how would we support them? So many things to worry about. But, my attention right now was focused on my Omega. I carried him to our shared bed and gently kissed his face, then licking his scent gland lightly. My large hand then found its way to Levi's stomach, resting there.  _There's life here_. I thought, smiling lightly before kissing Levi's flat stomach.

"I love you." I whisper, then climbing into the bed and cuddling with Levi.

**~Timeskip!~  
~Levi's POV~**

It's been two months since Eren and I figured out we were going to be parents and Eren was more than elated to know that he was going to be a father to some pups. We didn't go in for ultrasounds because I don't like hospitals. Eren was also going to allow me to have a home birth. Although it's only been two months since I learned I was pregnant, I was showing slightly.

I normally wore skin tight shirts which was kind of a plus. It showed off my slight bump to all the Alphas at school, letting them know that I was taken. Eren was always doting on me, never leaving my side unless he had to, like at school. He liked to lounge around at home with me, letting me sit on his lap at all times, his hands wrapped gently around my midsection. I am currently getting ready to go shopping for groceries so that Eren could cook more amazing meals.

"Levs! I'm home!" Said Alpha shouted, the front door slamming as thundering footsteps sounded. He burst into the room and ran to me, dropping to his knees and pressing his ear against my stomach after giving it a gentle kiss. I giggled, stroking his hair gently.

"Welcome home Alpha." I mumble, smiling at said Alpha. He smiled up at me.

"It's good to be home with my Omega and our Pups." I smiled, watching his hands making circles on my stomach.

"Ready to go shopping?" I ask, my eyes lighting up when I thought about food.

"Of course. What do you want for dinner tonight?"

"Noodles! Chow Mein to be exact." I exclaim, smiling widely. Yes, I knew I would throw it all up tomorrow morning but it was worth it. Eren smiled, grabbing my purplr flats and slipping them onto my small feet. I smiled, then rubbing my belly when my stomach growled.

"What're they craving for as of the moment?" Eren teases, tracing small infinity signs into my stomach with his finger.

"Chocolate pudding." I say wistfully, smiling. Eren chuckled, helping me to my feet.

"I'll get you a small bowl of our leftovers from last night, okay?" I nod, then walking down the stairs with a beaming smile on my face. Eren ran to the kitchen and came back about three minutes later with a small bowl filled with chocolate pudding. He handed me a plastic spoon and lead me to the car, buckling me in before climbing into the drivers seat and buckling himself in. He drove to Aldi's (a grocery store that me an my family go to all the time) a dorky grin on his face.

"Eren?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Thank you."

"For what?" He asks, looking at me for a brief moment.

"Blessing me with these miracles." I say, rubbing my belly. Eren grins.

"Any time baby. Any time. If you want pups, just say the words." I giggle, finishing off my pudding. Eren pulled into the parking lot and smiled at me, helping me out of the car once he parked.

"Eren, you don't have to dote on me this much." I say with a giggle.

"You like it and you know that." He said, poking my nose. I giggled, rubbing my stomach along the scar from my forced c-section given to me by my now imprisoned Uncle. It had become a habit of mine, tracing the pink-ish silver skin and thinking about that horrifying day. Eren grabbed my hand and lead me into the store, grabbing a cart after putting a quarter into the mechanism. He let me take control of the cart, making me giggle and shake my head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this too short? Sorry.
> 
> If any of you guys know about the grocery store Aldi's, please tell me and comment what your favorite item of food from their is! Mine's chocolate covered pretzels.


	8. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I put the whole tags about cutting and such in the tag section so I thought I'd give y'all a sad chapter. I still luv ya tho! Stay awesome. 
> 
> WARNING: TRIGGERS AHEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**~Levi's POV~**

I slept horribly and awoke the worst way possible. Clutching my baby bump, screaming, cold sweat, looking around frantically for Alpha only to find he was at work. My dream was more of a night terror. I dreamt that my uncle came back and removed mine and Eren's pups from me. I wiped a tear from my eye and walked to the bathroom unsteadily. Once I was in the tiled room, I knelt over the toilet and shoved three fingers down my throat harshly. Bile rose instantly and I heaved over the toilet for a good ten minutes before stopping. I then grabbed a razor blade from the bathroom drawer and put it to my wrist. One cut, two cut, three cut, four. Blood oozed out and dropped onto the floor. Five cut, six cut, seven cut, more. I looked at my now bleeding wrist with a smile. Eight cut, nine cut, ten cut, done.

I cleaned my blood off of the floor and stopped the bleeding, then wrapping my arm in white bandages and putting on one of my sweaters. images of my uncle squeezing the life out of the three-month-old fetus he had removed from me flashed behind my eyes, making me sob. I took the bathroom trash out and dumped it in the outdoor trashcan, then going to clean the house. Once I had finished with that, I laid down in mine and Eren's bed to take a nap. Hugging Alpha's pillow, I breathed in his scent even though I couldn't be relaxed right now. I was too tense. Too frightened to relax. My eyelids then fell closed and I drifted off to sleep.

**~Eren's POV~**

I walked into the house and instantly tensed. Scenting the air, I smelled Levi, only Levi. But there was something different about his scent. It smelled, off. I ran upstairs to find him on the bed, thrashing around and screaming while his eyes were closed. He screamed my name, screaming for help. I rushed to his side and gently shook him. No reaction. I then rubbed my wrist against my scent gland and rubbed it against Levi's. No reaction. This worried me. I shook him more and he snapped awake, bolting up. He panted, claimbing into my arms instantly.

"Alpha, Alpha, Alpha." He repeated, tears streaming down his face.

"What's wrong my Omega?"

"I-I had a dream K-Kenny came a-and killed our babies!" His voice rose when he said the last bit, making my heart pang inside my chest.

"It's okay... shh. Alpha's here. Alpha won't let your uncle hurt our babies. Okay?" Levi nodded hesitantly, rubbing his small bump. I kissed his sweat-covered forehead, rubbing his back comfortingly before Levi gasped, hunching forward. I looked at him.

"What is it?"

"Nothing... your hand brushed an old wound." Levi whispered, panting softly.

"I'm sorry."

"Shut up. Please. I want food." I chuckle. Typical Levi.

"What do you want?"

"Eggrolls!" I chuckle.

"Always craving my Chinese food huh?"

"It's them. Not me." Levi muttered, blushing. I kissed his red cheeks.

"It's fine. Eggrolls sound nice." Levi clapped his hands like a little kid, his silver eyes lighting up. I then looked at his stomach, studying it.

"Have you grown?" I ask, looking up at Levi.

"A bit... I mean, it's been a week."

"So you're now nine weeks?" Levi nods, sighing.

"It's going by so fast." I whisper, rubbing his stomach.

"Well around eighteen weeks they'll start kicking."

"Why did the last one start kicking at twelve?"

"My uncle injected my womb with something before he left for his business trip." I nod.

"Ah, okay." Levi rubbed his stomach gently, smiling softly at the firm, rounded skin. I watched as his right sleeve slid down his arm and gasped when I saw bandages.

"Omega. What's this?" I ask, gently grabbing his wrist.

"N-nothing Alpha." I smelled that he was frightened and lying so I gently unwrapped the bandages.

"Please don't Eren! You'll hate me!" He shouted, crying. I gasped at the cuts on Levi's arm and bit my lip before gently placing a kiss on each one of them.

"Please don't do this again." I whisper, wiping his tears away with a gentle thumb. Levi nodded.

"Okay... I promise." He said, crying into my palm while he held it to his face with both of his tiny hands.


	9. Summer Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. It's me again. I recently got a comment saying that this book was pretty fast paced and I'm sorry for that but it's difficult for me to write scenes that go hand-in-hand with each other. I also got a comment about my tags. I know I put other OTPs in my tags and I have every intention of adding them in so far. I'm going to put them in this chapter. Don't worry.

**~Levi's POV~**

I'm five months pregnant with Eren's pups and we're about to go to a beach party. A good friend of Eren's invited us so that we could get out and have some fun. I groan, rubbing my belly.

"Eren... help me up..." I whine, my huge stomach getting in the way.

"What? Are you getting too fat?" My Alpha teased, then going down to his knees and putting his ear up to my belly.

"Are you guys causing your momma some trouble? Are you making him hurt? Well please do stop. Calm down." The pups settled down and I felt a tear slip down my cheek. Eren then helped me up, helping me to stay standing. My Alpha then grabbed me a maternity shirt that read, 'buns in the oven'. I raised my arms and allowed him to pull said shirt over my head. I pulled the stretchy fabric over my stomach. The pigmented blue fabric was sheer over my belly with how big it was already. 

"This is sad. Not even shirts meant for this kind of stuff fit. There mush be a lot in here." Eren nodded at my words, running his hands over my belly before removing the shirt. I watched as he folded it neatly and put it back, then grabbing one of the only things that fit me. My purple floral maternity gown. I grimaced when the babies kicked, letting out a mewl of pain.

"Hey." Eren scolded after he had gotten the dress past my belly. "I told you guys to calm down." The kicks didn't cease, instead they got worse. Eren groaned softly.

"I'm sorry baby. I can't help your pain. They won't listen to me."

"It's okay Alpha." I soothed, rubbing one wrist over my scent gland and mirroring the action with my Alpha, smearing my scent over his gland to calm him down. Eren smiled softly, rubbing my stomach.

"Alpha."

"Yes?" Eren asked, digging through my chest of drawers and pulling out a pair of black leggings. He helped me put them on, fitting them on the start of my stomach's slope.

"How many pups do you think there are?"

"I'm gonna say about twelve."

"I'm not putting my body through that."

"Too late." Eren said cheekily, kissing my cheeks.

"I think it's only four." I mutter, rubbing my belly.

"Let's go. Don't wanna be late." Eren whispers, placing a hand on my back gently, smiling as he guided me out to the car.

**~Timeskip! When they arrive!~  
~Eren's POV~**

I was helping Levi get dressed in his swim trunks when we heard and smelt sex. Levi furrowed his brow.

"What the-" He cut off when we both heard a familiar voice calling out a familiar name.

" _Jean~! Ah!_ " Levi blushed a bright red. I only smirked.

"Hey! Hourse face, freckles, Keep it down. I'm in here with my pregnant mate." I shout, chuckling when Marco started to squeal, probably blushing madly.

"Shut up suicidal bastard." Shouted the two-toned Alpha I knew. I only took levi out of the changing room, leading him to where the party was being held. Levi walked up to his friend, Erwin, waving at the tall, blond man. Erwin, Armin's mate, turned to us, his eyes widening at the sight of Levi's bulging belly. Though he and Armin already had several pups running around them. I stayed close to my Omega while he greeted Erwin and I greeted Armin.

"Hey! Long time no see Arm-out."

"Even though it's been a long time, you still haven't dropped the nickname, have you?" I shook my head, watching as the blond Omega's eyes traveled to my mate and his bump.

"He's getting big." said the blond coconut lightheartedly.

"Yep."

"How long until they arrive?"

"Four months." Armin looked surprised.

"Four months?! Heck I wasn't even that big when I was pregnant with four! I was probably half that size at five months."

"Maybe I will get my wish of having twleve." Armin giggled softly.

"I already have twelve, they grow up fast though. About a year ago they were only babies now they're going to a special school for pups. I'm glad we have an accelorated growth rate. They're handfuls." I nodded, looking at Erwin to see he was gripping Levi's upper arms rather tightly. Levi looked to be in pain and near tears while he was on the brink of hyperventilating. I let out a predatory growl, making Armin look at his mate. Armin gasped when he saw his mate shaking mine back and forth like a rag doll while he spat in his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me!!!!!


	10. At Risk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more Jean/Marco in this story, everyone needs to calm their tits. Let me write my story the way I want to. Okay? Okay. Thank you.

**~Armin's POV~**

I was having a plesant conversation about parenting with Eren when he let loose a low growl which chilled me to the bone. I glanced in the direction of Eren's growl to see my Alpha shaking Eren's Omega harshly while he screamed at him. Levi was hyperventaliating and gripping his stomach which scared me. I ran to my Alpha, grabbing his muscled arms and trying to get him to stop. He growled at me, glaring before resuming his violent shaking.

"Erwin! Erwin stop! You're gonna hurt their pups!" That didn't snap my Alpha back to reality and I sobbed, pounding on his arms to get him to stop. However, it was too late, Levi had gone limp, blood leaking from his mouth and down his leg. This set Eren off. He lunged at Erwin, his eyes red with anger. Sand flew every which way but even through the mini sand cloud I could tell that Eren was going to win. He put Erwin in a choke hold, waiting for the large Alpha to go limp before grabbing Levi, running to their car with one last growl towards my mate. I ran after Eren, leaving mine and Erwin's kids with Mikasa and Annie. I swung myself into the car, leaning Levi's seat back to the fullest before doing my best to examine him while Eren drove off.

**~Eren's POV~**

We had arrived at the hospital and Levi was taken away from me, leaving me in the waiting room with my childhood friend. He hugged me comfortingly, a motherly touch to soothe me while I cried.

"Filthy Alpha. I'll kill him." I mutter, sobbing harder. Armin gently stroked my hair, his year of experience with his kids paying off as he lulled me into a deep sleep.

**~Armin's POV~** (Lots of POV changes, I know)

I looked up when a doctor walked towards me and Eren, a solemn look on his face. He gestured at Eren.

"This is the Alpha and father of the children correct?"

"Yes. Why? Did something happen to them?"

"I cannot discuss that with you. I have to discuss it with the Alpha."

"Discuss what with me?" Eren asked, pawing at his tired eyes.

"The state of your Omega and pups." I watched as Eren bit his bottom lip to control himself.

"Okay. Can I see him?" The doctor nodded, guiding Eren to Levi's room.

**~Eren's POV~**

I entered Levi's room and gasped at the sight. He was pale, too pale. He was also missing a very important addition to his figure. I dropped to my knees when I realized what this meant, a howl escaping my lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little short and fast paced, I'm sorry. I had something in my eye while typing. Also, comment below what you think is missing from Levi. Though it must be obvious.


	11. Recovering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi has awaken from his sedated state only to find that he felt lighter than he was. Once he is released from the hospital, Levi locks himself in a room and doesn't come out for weeks. Eren tries to get Levi to eat or at least speak to him but the Omega refuses, refuses to go out and visit his Alpha in the state he's in. Scars and cuts littering his arms while his ribs were quite prominent. What can Eren do to get his Omega back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!!!!!! THE FOLLOWING WORK CONTAINS SCENES THAT MAY BE TRIGGERING! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!

**~Levi's POV~**

I awoke in the hospital, Eren was at my side, his eyes bloodshot. I went to rest a hand on my rounded belly only to find it wasn't there. I felt lighter and the realization came to me. I had a miscarriage. All of mine and Eren's pups were dead. Gone. Forever. All because I said something that angered Erwin.

_~Flashback~_

_I stood there with my hands on my hips, a glare on my face._

_"You need to take your eyebrows somewhere else. I don't want to see your face ever again after what you did to me." I regretted the words that came out of my mouth the second he slapped his hands onto my shoulders._

_"Don't you ever bring that up you attention seeking whore!" He spat, shaking me back and forth. I felt a lot of movement in my stomach, then, five minutes later, nothing. No kicking. No squirming. No nothing. I felt myself go limp under the Alpha's grasp._

_~End of Flashback~_

I swallowed the knot in my throat and looked away from my Alpha, ashamed that I had not been strong enough to protect our pups. Eren tried to take my hand only to have me pull it away, my scent turning a potent depressed smell. Eren sighed, making my heart go cold.

**~Timeskip! Sorry to those who think this story moves too fast!~**

I was in my room, cuts littering my arms and a numbness that was ever present in my body. I sighed, pulling up my shirt and grabbing my utility knife. I made several large gashes on my hips, crying dryly. I was severely dehydrated and malnurished as I had not eaten in weeks. If I did eat, I threw it up right away, my stomach unable to hold the food. Eren worked more often and lingered outside my door almost all day when he's home. I went through my heats alone, enduring the pain because I deserve it. Today I decided to get out of the house and sit by the river, debating on whether or not to jump.

I didn't know that Eren was still home, sick, however. He was sitting on the couch with a thermometer in his mouth when he scented me. He checked his temperature before setting the thermometer down.

"Levs. Come here." I shook my head, making my way to the door.

" _Come. Here. Now._ " Eren demanded in his Alpha tone, knowing I couldn't resist if he used it. I walked to him, ashamed of my current state although it was all well hidden under a baggy sweater. Eren grabbed the hem of said shirt and pulled it over my head, gasping at the sight.

"Oh Levi... oh.... oh Levi." He whispered, then kissing every singel one of my cuts gently. I cried, unable to watch my Alpha observing me in this state. He pulled me onto his lap, gently holding my small, fragile frame close ot his well built one. I cried onto his shoulder, one single tear finding its way down my cheeks. Eren stroked my hair, promising to nurture me back to full health and hopefully bless me with a family to call my own.

"Alpha I'm so sorry! I'm sorry I was weak and couldn't protect our pups from Captain Eyebrows. I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" I shout, shaking as dry sobs racked my frame.

"I already did. It's not your fault you couldn't protect the babies. It's Eyebrow's fault for jostling you while you were pregnant. It's my fault for leaving you alone with him." I kissed his warm cheeks, crying more. My head then spun and I passed out.

**~Eren's POV~**

I picked Levi up, carrying him to the car and driving to the hospital to get some advice on nursing him back to health. Of course they recommended he stay with them to cope but I insisted that he stay with me so  _I_ could help him. He's  _my_ Omega. It's  _my_ responsibility to take care of him. To keep him safe. To make him happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that too short and too fast?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> WELL TOO BAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Public

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will take place a few months after Levi has recovered and will contain sexual content. Don't like to read about people being teased with vibrators out in public? Don't read!

**~Levi's POV~**

I awoke to an odd feeling in my butt and looked behind me to see Eren with a vibrator and remote in hand.

"E-Eren! What're you doing?!" I ask, panicking a bit before he turned it on. The toy started to vibrate right against that spot inside of me, making me moan.

"We're going out today. I know you've suppressed your heat a bit and so I know that the suppressants will have worn off by tonight. So, I'm going to tease you through the day with this." He said, turning the vibrator off which made me whine. "And if you try to take it out or cum before we get home later, you'll be punished."

"E-Eren... what, a-ah, about my slick?" I ask, feeling some start to gather at my entrance. Eren grabbed out a pair of heavily padded underwear and handed them to me.

"Wear these." I nodded, putting them on. Eren slapped my ass, making me yelp softly and clench around the toy. Bad choice. He turned it on right when I clenched, making me moan loudly. I glared at him and put on a pair of sweat pants and a shirt, then walking down to the front door.

"Let's go." I said, only to get the vibrator put on its highest setting.

"A-Ahn."

"Don't tell me what to do~." Eren purred in my ear, making me shiver. The vibrations went down to a low setting and Eren led me out to the car, sitting me in the passenger seat.

_______________------------------------____________________----------------------------------

**~Eren's POV~**

This is gonna be fun with Levi having the vibrator up his ass while we went shopping and ate dinner. I bit my lip at the thought, pulling into the mall parking lot. Levi clung to my arm, making me smile a bit as I slightly upped the setting while locking the car. Levi bit my sleeve to stifle his moan.

"A-Alpha, t-this is c-cruel."

"No it's not. It's only gonna be cruel when you try to talk to someone other than me and moan like a slut." Levi blushed, walking into his favorite jewelry store, Claire's. He went straight (He's not striaght) for the earrings, holding some up to my ears and giggling softly.

"Why not get your ears pierced baby?" I ask.

"Because. I don't like needles." I nod, following Levi to the gloves section of the store where he picked out a set of above-elbow, fingerless gloves. I smiled, then following him to the register.

"Is this all?" asked the cashier. Levi opened his mouth to say something and I turned up the vibrator.

"A-ah, hn, y-yes." The cashier gave a little giggle at Levi's behavior, ringing up the two items Levi had and letting him pay for it. We then walked out of the store and Levi glared at me.

"That wasn't funny."

"Yes it was." I chuckle.

"Damn Alpha." He muttered, then walking into Spencers. I smirked, knowing what was at the back of the store.

"Why're we here babe?"

"I need some new lingerie." My jaw almost dropped at his bluntness.

"Wow. Do you want me to come in with you?" He glared at me.

"No duh." Was all he said before walking to the back of the store. I followed, watching Levi study the lingerie. He then pointed at a set with a corset and panties with a police cap and whip.

"This?"

"Yes... oh hell yes." I mumbled, turning the vibrator up. Levi moaned softly, panting. He grabbed a set of the lingerie before going to the sex toy section and grabbing a couple that we didn't already have. I smirked, seeing that he had grabbed a vibrating cock ring. He also grabbed a couple Black Butler shirts and went to the counter. The cashier caught onto Levi's scent and smirked.

"An omega in or near their heat really shouldn't be in this store alone." Levi giggled softly before I cranked up the vibrator and he moaned. I stepped out of the shadows with a growl.

"Don't lay that filthy gaze on my omega." I pulled the moaning mess that was Levi to my side and smirked, turning down the vibrator, grabbing the bag and leaving.

_______________________________-----------------------------------------------___________________________________-----------------------------------------------

(Na to the ah to no no no)(#nolife)

**~Levi's POV~**

After the mall, Eren took me to Chedders for dinner. This was going to be embarrassing. We were seated before the waiter came by.

"Hello, my name is Mike and I'll be taking care of you today. What can I get you to drink?"

"I'll have a root beer." Eren said, looking at me with an evil smirk.

"I'll h-have a, ahh!" I moaned, bllushing brightly. Eren only bit back a chuckle. Mike leaned forward.

"A what?"

"A s-sweet, ah, te-tea please." He nodded.

"Any appetizers?"

"Yes, the steak fries please." Eren said, smiling. Mike jotted that down and walked away. I glared at Eren, embarrassment bright on my cheeks. Eren burst out in quiet laughter.

"It wasn't f-funny." I mumbled, pressing my palm down on my crotch to make sure I didn't get an erection in a place like this.

"Yes it was." Eren chuckled, grabbing my hand on top of the table and interlacing our fingers. I blushed softly, biting my lip.

"You're a cruel Alpha."

"Thank you." Eren replied cheekily. I groaned softly, acepting my sweet tea from Mike.

"Are you two ready to order?" Eren and I nod. Mike looks at me.

"I'll have the a-ahn, oh fuck." I moaned, gripping the table.

"We don't have that here." Mike murmured, a slight blush on the beta's cheeks.

"I-I'll have the ch-chicken al-alphredo please. Veggies o-on the- ah- side." Mike jotted that down, looking to Eren.

"And for you?"

"I'll have the same please."

"Okay, your appetizer will be out shortly." Eren nodded, looking at me once Mike left. I was shaking from my prostate being stimulated that much. Eren chuckled.

"You love me."

"I hate you."

"You may hate me now but I know you'll love me once my dick is inside of you~" I groaned, panting heavily now.

~Sorry for this but yet another timeskip coming your way.~

**~Eren's POV~**

Once we arrived at home, Levi looked at me, dropping our shopping bag except for the one from Spencers.

"C-can I take it out now?"

"Yes. Then go to the bed and get on your hands and knees. That is, after you get dressed in that sexy outfit you bought today." Levi nodded, running to our upstairs bathroom.


	13. Impregnate Me Alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT up ahead.

**~Levi's POV~**

I removed the vibrator from my ass, whining from the sudden loss. I then slipped into the thong from the lingerie, makingsure that Eren would have a nice veiw. I then fastened the corset by myself somehow and put on the cap, grabbing the riding crop that came with it. I set the boxes that contained my new toys on the nightstand with some condoms and laid on the bed on my left side, my right leg propped up while my left hand held the riding crop was poised to slide it up my leg teasingly.

"Oh  _Alpha_." I call, my the strong scent of my pheramones in the air. Eren's rutting smell filled the air. I watched as he walked in, obviously restraining himself from just pouncing on me. I smirked and slid the riding crop up my leg. Eren licked his lips, taking in my appearance.

"Oh my... so... so... sexy." he mumbled, his eyes turning a bright gold.

"And it's all for you." I whisper, rolling onto all fours and dipping my chest against the bed whilst grabbing my vibrating cock ring. I unboxed it and held it out to Alpha.

"Pleasure me." Was all I had to whisper for him to pounce, flipping me onto my back and start attacking my neck. (Attack on Sexy Levi!)

"I don't need a cock ring baby~ I have a nice, big knot for that." I blushed softly, hiding my face with my arm. I felt the riding crop leave my hand and skim down my side before it landed across the room with a light thud. Eren fitted the cock ring on my length after reeing it from the thong gently. I felt a large amoutn of slick leave my ass and groaned, feeling empty and in pain without Alpha. But there was one thing left.

"A-Alpha, p-please put one on. On top of the nightstand." Eren looked at the nightstand.

"Why baby? Why Omega?"

"I-I don't want more pups to die because of how weak I am." I said, tearing up. More slick pulsed from my entrance and pain shot up my spine.

"Please Eren it hurts!" I shout, arching my back at the pain. Eren only chuckled, caressing my cheek gently.

"Shh baby. You won't lose these pups, okay? You're not weak. You're the strongest Omega I know. I promise I'll protect you. I promise to protect our pups. Just please, give us another chance at a family." I cried harder at his words, pulling him in for a kiss.

"Okay. Okay, Let's try." Eren smirked softly against my lips, aligning his hardness with my entrance and pushing in slowly. I gasped, my back thrown in a graceful arch. My nails raked down my Alpha's back, making him bleed lightly. Eren didn't flinch. Instead he bit my scent gland, drawing blood and lapping it up. He pushed the rest of his long length into me, making me moan.

"AHHHHHHHH! Alpha~" I moan, my back arched. Eren started to thrust at a moderate pace, earning more and more moans from me. It didn't take him long to find my prostate and brush against it, sending waves of pleasure through my body. He rammed himself deeper into me and I felt him nudge up against something.

"There it is~ Feel that baby? I'm aiming straight for your womb. This way, in six days time, we will surely succeed in getting you pregnant." I moaned at his words, arching my back.

"GIVE ME ALL YOUR PUPS!!!!!!! A-ah!" I moan, my neglected dick twitching and leaking precum onto my lower stomach. Eren turned the vibrating part of the ring on and I moaned, throwing my head back, so close yet so far from my release. I clamped around Eren, making him draw out a long groan.

"Relax baby. Don't want to hurt you with my knot." He whispered. That's when I felt it. His knot. It was bigger than ever if that was possible. Eren gave a powerful thrust and I screamed, pearly beads of precum dripping down my member.

"L-l-let me cum please Alpha!" I scream, in pain from being denied my orgasm. Eren smirked, removing the ring and tossing it over his shoulder. His knot swelled a bit more inside me and that's when I felt his white hot cum spurting out, filling my womb. I felt Eren's hand on my member as he coaxed me to release. I screamed in pleasure, my vision blurred and my back arched as white hot ropes of cum shot all over my stomach, some even landing on my cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I read too much smut fics.


	14. I Won't Let You Be Lonely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will take place about a month after their cycles! Will be major vomiting! At least I'll try to put in a lot of major vomiting. I'm a sympathy puker. But anyways, enjoy.

**~Levi's POV~**

I awoke to th bed being cold and empty... not to mention the feeling of something violently pushing my insides around. I tried to stand and run to the toilet only to make it halfway there and keel over, puking up any and everything in my stomach. Small chunks of my last meal were mixed in with the yellow/greenish fluid. Stomach acid. I vomited more, my back heaving heavily. My arms shook before they gave out, making me fall into my own bile. This made more vomit rise in the back of my throat and I vomited again, my back arched a bit while I puked more. The bout of sickness passed and I stood up shakily, walking to the bathroom and removing my soiled shirt before climbing into the shower. While I was in the shower, a strong wave of dizziness slammed into me, making me crumple to the floor.

My strong ears picked up the sound of Eren coming through the door and I perked up a bit, letting out a keening whine.

**~Eren's POV~**

I heard Levi whine from the bathroom and ran upstairs, walking into our bedroom and to our en suite. I looked down at my feet and saw a small puddle of throw up there. I bit my lip, walking into the bathroom to find Levi laying on the shower floor, holding his head. I grabbed a towel and pulled him out of the shower, drying him off and looking him in the eyes. I felt his forehead for a fever and bit my lip again.

"Eren... the pregnancy tests. Hand them to me..." Levi whispered, shaking softly. I did as told, kissing his wet head.

"Please leave the room. I'll call you back in when the results come up." I whine softly before complying. Since I had nothing better to do, I mopped up Levi's vomit, then checking the time. One more minute until the results showed. I decided to just sit on the bed and wait, twiddling my thumbs. The door to the bathroom then creaked open and Levi came bolting out in his naked glory, his towel discarded somewhere. He launched himself into my arms and I chuckled.

"What did they say?"

"Hmm, I don't think I should tell you until you tell me why you're not at work."

"I came home to take you out for lunch. After all, it is my lunch hour." Levi nodded, then removing one of his hands from my back. He was clutching three tests in that hand, making me curious. He slowly uncurled his fingers.

"We're positive... Eren, my Alpha. I'm pregnant." I gasped, happily going down to Levi's flat stomach and settling a hand there.

"O-oh my..." I whisper, kissing his stomach. Levi giggled.

"Are you happy or something?"

"Happy? I'm elated!" I shout, lifting Levi up by the waist and spinning him around. After a couple circles, Levi started to pat my arm.

"Put me down please. I'm so dizzy." I chuckle, putting Levi on my hip like a small child. He's pregnant... my Omega is pregnant... again. And this time I'm not gonna let anyone else touch him.

**~Levi's POV~**

I looked at my Alpha, seeing that he was staring off into space, blinking a bit.

"Eren?  _Alpha?_ " I ask, waving a hand in front of his face. he shook his head.

"Sorry, I zoned out."

"It's okay. But did you hear me?"

"No."

"I want pudding." I say simply, pouting a bit. Eren chuckled, walking down to the kitchen with me on his hip. We were happy once again.


	15. I Ponder of Something Great

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't judge my fast story. I've explained myself already. This chapter will take place when Levi is about twelve weeks pregnant. Please enjoy.

**~Eren's POV~**

I awoke to Levi rolling onto his back and letting out a sigh. I looked at him, a hand on his slightly rounded stomach. He was awake. I guess it's his back again. Ever since the pups actually got big enough to put weight on Levi's spine, he's been in a llot of pain which worries me. Maybe I overdid it on the amount of pups I impregnated him with. I gently rubbed his belly, rolling onto my side to look at him.

"Eren..." He whispered, puckering his lips for a kiss. I gave his plump lips a quick peck before leaning over him to turn on his lamp. Levi looked at me with sleep longing eyes.

"Have you slept at all?" I ask, concerned. Levi shook his head.

"My back hurts too much to sleep." I nodded, sitting up and crossing my legs, then putting a couple of very plush pillows on my legs to cushion Levi's belly.

"Lay face-down here. Please." Levi did as told without question, handing me a purple massage thingy. I rubbed some stress relief lotion on his back before gently rolling the massager around on his back. Levi let out a soft groan.

"Use your hands instead please." I nod, putting the massager down on the bed beside me and gently skimming my hands along his back to find the knots. I found several instantly, quickly getting to work on lossening the muscles. Once I was done, I looked at Levi.

"Is that better love?"

"Much. Thank you." I nod.

"Anytime baby." Levi sat up, then laying on his side, his lotion covered back facing me. I smiled, ciddling him from behind and settling a hand on his belly.

"Only six weeks until they start kicking." I whisper, rubbing his belly.

"Yup." He mutters, half asleep. I chuckle, kissing his cheek.

"I'm gonna get ready and then go to work. I love you. All of you."

"Mnh, love you too Alpha." I chuckle, walking to the closet and getting dressed before heading off to work.

____________________________----------------------------------------------________________________________-----------------------------------

**~Levi's POV~**

I sighed, rubbing my swollen belly. It was only three o'clock in the afternoon which meant I still had about four hours until Eren go home which was rather angering. I was feeling cramped in the house so I decided to make a trip to the grocery store so I could grab some fruits which I had recently been craving. While I was dressing,  I looked down at my rounded belly, smiling.

"Hey there you guys. It's mommy. I know you can't really react quite yet but just know that I'm here. Okay? Momma will always be here for you." I smiled, then walking out of the house.

First I walked to the clinic, getting over my fear of hospitals so I could see my babies. The lady behind the coutner looked at me.

"How may I help you sir?" I read her name tag. It read, 'Krista'.

"Um, yes... I'm here to check on my pups." 

"Name?"

"Levi.... Rivaille." I said after a bit of careful thought.

"Okay." She leaned up over the desk, curious about me. I was wearing one of my favorite shirts which was a little bit tight because of the size of my bump.

"Holy.... you must have a really strong Alpha. Not even Mr. Armin Smith was that big. May I ask how far through you are?"

"Twelve weeks."

"Dang. Well, just take a seat and Mrs. Jaeger will be out to see you soon."  _Jaeger huh? That's Eren's last name. His mom is a doctor? He never told me that._

"Thank you Krista." I whisper, sitting down in a chair and grabbing a magazine labeled, ' _Fit Pregnancy_ '. I shrugged, opening the magazine and reading it. About ten minutes later I finished the magazine and leaned back, my back starting to hurt a bit because of the firm chairs.

"Levi Rivaille? Dr. Jaeger will see you now." I stood, a hand on the small of my back as I walked to the room after the nurse. She sat me down on a bed and took my temperature, blood pressure and pulse.

"Okay Mr. Rivaille, you are an Omega correct?" I nod.

"And you are twelve weeks pregnant?" I nod again.

"Have you ever been pregnant before?"

"Y-yes."

"What happened to the pups?"

"I had a miscarriage."

"I'm sorry to hear that. My condolences."

"Okay and now, the big question. Who is the Alpha who fathered the pups?"

"Eren Jaeger." The nurse blinked.

"Dr. Jaeger's son. He's a powerful Alpha from what I've heard from his mom." I nod.

"He is. But he's gentle."

"I'm glad. Dr. Jaeger will be in soon." I nodded, left alone in the room to wait. About four minutes later, a knock sounded and a woman with hair that matched Eren's pulled into a side ponytail walked in.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Carla Jaeger. But you can just call me Carla. Is it alright if I call you Levi?" I nod.

"Alright Levi. You're here to check on your pups, right?"

"Yes."

"And their father.... is....." She trailed off, her eyes widening slightly at the screen.

"Eren.... Jaeger."

"Yes." She rolled her chair over to me, asking me to lay down as she pulled up my shirt, touching my stomach with gentle, but still cold, hands.

"There's a lot in here. I can tell you that. Have you been having any pains recently?"

"Yes. A lot of back pains. Eren thinks it's the pups causing it."

"It probably is. Knowing what Grisha did to him." I blinked when I heard her mumbled sentence.

"What did he do to Eren?"

"When Eren was a toddler, Grisha gave him an experimental Alpha serum but it turned otu he was already an Alpha. So, this serum made him more powerful than any other Alpha out there." I nodded, biting my lip.

"Grisha Jaeger?"

"Yes, why?"

"He injected me with some weird serum when I was a toddler and my heats.... they've been super duper strong." Carla nodded slowly.

"He wants to rebuild the species. We're going extinct. There are a lot more Humans than there were back in my day. Us dynamics, we're dying out. Grisha wants to rebuild our status." I nod, slightly stressing out. Carla took notice of this and gently soothed me. Her touch felt so much like Eren's, I just wanted to melt.

"Now, let's get your ultrasound shall we?" I nodded, pulling up my shirt to expose my swollen midsection. Carla grabbed a tube and squeezed some gel onto my stomach, then grabbing a weird wond-like camera thingy and rolling the gel around on my lower and mid stomach. I heard a soft thumping sound and smiled. Their heartbeats. My eyes trailed to the monitor and I gasped when I saw all the pups swimming around in my stomach. I let out a soft sob, covering the lower half of my face. Carla finished counting and looked at me.

"Congratualtions. You are going to have five pups." I smiled, still crying happily. Carla grinned.

"I'll have grandpups before I die." She joked, stroking my hair.

"Eren still hasn't popped the question. Has he?" I shook my head.

"I keep expecting him to turn on me but, he's so kind... it's, nice. After being raped so much when I was little. Now I have a mate. And he will go on to love our pups forever and ever." Carla cried a bit, wiping at her eyes.

"Well, we should all meet up at a diner sometime. Catch up." I nod.

"Sounds nice. I'll talk to Eren." Carla nodded, wiping my belly off with a gentle touch that was all too similar to Eren's.

"Eren's a lot like you. You know that?" I asked once I sat up, pulling my shirt down.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I noticed it. The way you smile, the way you laugh, even the way you cry. He's just a mini genderbent version of you." Carla nodded.

"He always was a mommy's boy." She then gave me a, 'wait one moment' gesture and walked out. She came back a few minutes later with a small folder of papers. I opened it, seeing a few black and white pictures. They all showed my babies which made me emotional. She also gave me the dates of future appointments, then sending me home.


	16. HIatus

_ **Warning! I am putting this book on hiatus because it has been brought to my attention recently that I can't write properly. Note, I have written many fanfictions before only on Wattpad. I'm not a newbie to the fanfiction world, just a newbie to the Ao3 world. But I don't know when I'll update this book next. Probably the day I recover from my depression *cough* Never *cough* but if you have any rude comments or things you wanna say about my story, say 'em, I'll reply to your comments I just won't write. Thank you for your time. Have a nice day/night.** _


	17. Reconcilation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh contraire mon capitone SHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE's back! I'm back in business. Wassup?

**~Levi's POV~**

I awoke to my phone dinging and checked to see who it was. Armin. He was wondering if Eren and I could meet him and Erwin at a cafe. I bit my lip, sighing before I typed my reply.

**Me: Sure, but keep him in check please.**

**Blonde Coconut: Of course. See you at 12:00.**

**Me: See ya.** I swallowed and stood, getting dressed in one of my maternity shirts and a pair of pink pants. I shook Eren awake, throwing clothes at him.

"Get dressed. We're meeting Erwin and Armin at twelve." Eren chuckled softly.

"And you're okay with meeting with Erwin?"

"Yes. Armin said he'd keep the damn Alpha in check." Eren nodded.

"Okay." He said, throwing on his shirt and pants before walking up behind me and placing large hands on my belly.

"How many are in here?" He wondered softly.

"Five." I say, looking at Eren as he backed away.

"How do you know that?"

"I went to the clinic yesterday. You never told me that your mother was a doctor."

"Sorry... I thought it didn't matter to you."

"It doesn't but she's so nice. Why would you leave her out of your life?"

"Because, she did the same to me when she was pregnant with Mikasa." I sigh, pinching the bridge of my nose and shaking my head.

"She's still your mother. Don't leave her out of our life."

"And what about your mother?" Eren snapped. My eyes widened and I flinched back, looking at the ground as tears fell down my cheeks.

"She died during my birth." Eren's eyes widened.

"O-oh, I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to snap." He whisepred, enveloping me in his arms. I cried into his chest, my stomach pressed against his lower stomach.

"It's okay baby. Shh..." Eren whispered, kissing my head. I stopped crying and checked the time to see it was already 11:56.

"We need to go meet Armin. Let's go." Eren nodded, grabbing my hand and walking with me to the car. We both buckled and Eren pulled out of the driveway, driving to Wall Sina Cafe.

**~Armin's POV~**

I watched as my Alpha bit his lip, his blue eyes showing little to no emotion. I watched the road, tugging on Erwin's sleeve when I saw Eren's car park.

"Let's go meet them." I say, dragging him after me as I walked to the other couple's car. I gasped when I saw Levi, hugging him. I felt something in between us and looked at Levi's stomach. He smiled at me.

"H-hey coconut." He whispered, fear in his eyes when he saw Erwin. Eren put an arm around Levi protectively, growling at my Alpha. Erwin growled right back, glaring at Levi. I gave him a sharp jab to the gut with my elbow which silenced him.

"Alright, let's go get some coffee or tea and talk." I say cheerily. Levi's eyes lit up at then word tea and he dragged Eren to the cafe. We all ordered iced coffee aside from Levi who ordered decaff tea. I looked at Levi and Eren, my hand gripping my Alpha's hand under the table.

"So, you two are gonna be parents again." I say, trying to break the silence.

"Yeah..." Levi whispered, looking at his baby bump fondly.

"How many?"

"Five." The small Omega answered, jabbing his Alpha in the gut when he started to growl.

"That's nice. Erwin wants to say something to you. Isn't that right Erwin?" Erwin gave me a pleading look. I glared at him, making him gulp.

"I'm sorry for what happened last time we met. I never realized that I had killed your children." I watched Levi's Adam's apple bob as he swallowed.

"Apology accepted." He whispered, rubbing his stomach. I smiled, giving my Alpha a cookie.

"Good boy." He accepted the cookie, eating it. Eren growled softly before Levi silenced him by placing the Alpha's hand on his stomach. Eren turned towards Levi, caressing his stomach with gentle hands.

"So Levi, do you have ultrasound pictures?" He nodded, reaching into his small purse and pulling out a picture, handing it to me. I carefully touched the surface of it, smiling.

"They're developing well." I stated, earning a nod from the raven haired Omega.

"Yep. They're healthy. Super duper healthy." He whispered, stroking his Alpha's hair. I giggle, handing him the picture back and patting my Alpha's head.

"Eren's really over protective isn't he?" Levi nodded, giggling. Eren sat up and blushed at his own actions.

"I guess he can't help it around me." Erwin whispered. Eren held out a hand to Erwin.

"Truce?" Erwin shook Eren's hand.

"Truce." Levi and I smiled at our Alphas.

"Let's go to the mall and get froyo as a treat. Shall we?" Levi asked, rubbing his belly. Eren and Erwin blinked at him.

"What? I'm craving froyo." He pouted. I giggled, linking mine and Levi's arms.

"Let's go!" Eren snatched Levi, carrying him to their car. I rolled my eyes, climbing into the driver's seat of mine and Erwin's car, driving to the mall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, there you guys go. Hope you like it.


	18. Frozen Yogurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to go slower so here's a scene from their froyo trip.

**~Levi's POV~**

I walked into Aspen Leaf next to my Alpha, his fingers intertwined with mine while my left hand rested on my belly. Eren looked around, seeing other Alpha's staring at me which seemed to make him uneasy. I rubbed my wrist against my scent glad and then mirrored my actions with Eren. He relaxed visably, helping me get a large cup and fill it with Chocoholic's Resollution and Vanilla. He grabbed some Chocolate and some peanut butter flavored while I grabbed toppings. I swirled some whipped cream on top of mine before dizzling hot fudge on top with a smile. After we all paid, we sat down, instantly digging into our froyo.

"So Levi, Eren, have you thought of names yet?" I froze with a spoonful of froyo halfway to my mouth.

"Not yet. But I'd like to name one after my mother, Kuchel." Eren smiled softly.

"And I'd like to name one after my twin brother who died in the womb. Erik." I nodded slowly.

"Why don't you tell me anything Eren. I never knew about this." I scold, glaring.

"I'm sorry baby." He whispered, kissing my head. Armin and Erwin watched us with soft smiles. Eren then grabbed my spoon, scooping up some of my froyo and turning to me.

"Say 'ah'!" He says, smiling like an idiot. I giggle, opening my mouth.

"Ah!" He then placed the spoon in my mouth and I smiled, taking the froyo into my mouth. We continued to feed each other until we both had nothing left and then we said goodbye to the other couple, leaving to go home.

**~Eren's POV~**

I made it look like we were going home only to make a right turn towards the park, having something on my mind that was bugging me. Levi gave me a confused look, his silver eyes shining.

"Just wait babe." I whisper, pulling into the park and dragging Levi to a cherry blossom tree. He smiled fondly at the flowers, so I picked one, putting it in his hair before dropping to one knee, unable ot bite the question back any longer. Levi saw me and gasped, his eyes widening while he set one hand on his belly.

"Levi Rivaille. Oh my dearest little Omega. I've wanted to ask you this for some time now but haven't had the guts to do it. And being here now, on one knee with your left hand in my hands and staring up at you with the perfect view of your gorgeous baby bump, it's scary but I know I want this. I've been mated with you for a while now and we've gone through some tough times together like losing our first set of pups. But now, we're going to be parents to five in a matter of six months. I'm nervous. I'm also a little scared of not being good enough but I want to ask you. Will you marry me and become Levi Jaeger?" Levi was crying, his porcelain face covered in tears. He nodded, biting his lips.

"Y-yes. Yes I will become Levi Jaeger! Yes!" He whispered, crying harder now. I smiled, slipping the diamond ring onto his finger.[Here's the link to the ring](https://encrypted-tbn2.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRBJuiw4NGyrMzP5JPI-8Yvimwb9UUEvs-dwY8ShHyRL-VemKAa) 

"I love you guys. All of you." I whisper, kissing his belly gently.

"We love you too." Levi whispered, biting his lip to keep from spilling more tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it's short, sorry.


	19. Second Trimester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutty smut smut ahead.

**~Eren's POV~**

I awoke one day, two weeks after the meeting with Armin and Erwin but I didn't expect to see what I did. Levi was sitting on top of me, straddling my waist while he licked my chest. I chuckled.

"What's up my little Omega?"

"I'm horny. So... freaking... horny." He mumbled, rubbing his belly while he grinded his hips against mine. I chuckle.

"Oh my, second trimester already?" I tease, bucking my hips up. Levi nodded, not ceasing his movements. He let out a few moans and mewls when I slapped his ass which made me smirk. Levi then unzipped my pants, smiling at the sight of my half-hard cock. He licked the udnerside, staring me right in the eyes while he did so. I groaned, throwing my head back.

"I'm pregnant... and fucking horny... let me suck you off at least." I nodded, watching Levi deep throat me instantly. He sucked and licked like no tomorrow before I released into his mouth. Levi swallowed it all, smiling.

"Yummiest breakfast out there~" He purred, rubbing his round belly. I chuckled, pulling my boxers back up and kissing Levi's cheeks. I settled my hands on his belly, smiling.

"Let's go to the pool." I suggest, smiling widely. Levi nods excitedly, running to the closet. He then grabbed a swim suit and smiled at me. The small Omega's eyes then went wide before contorting into a look of pain while he gripped his chest. I looked at him in worry, a whine escaping me. Levi stumbled into my arms, clawing at his shirt in pain. I removed it from him, watching as he clawed at his pecs, pain so very clear on his face. I gently cupped his slightly enlargened pecs, raising a brow. Levi then whimpered.

"What's wrong baby?"

"L-l-lactation... my body is making milk. I guess I've made too much already." I chuckle softly, gently applying pressure around his nipple. A thin trickle of milk leaked down onto my fingers beofre Levi slapped my hand away.

"I already told you it fucking hurts man." Levi muttered, glaring.

"You did by the breast pump, didn't you?" I chuckle, picking it up and handing it to Levi. He grabbed one of the bags it came with and attached it to the pump, starting it up. I watched as the creamy liquid flowed into the small bag with every pump Levi gave. I smirked softly.

"Can I suck on the other one?"

"Wha-?" Levi broke off when I wrapped my lips around his nipple as he pumped milk from the other.

**~Lazy timeskip to the pool~  
~Levi's POV~**

I was walking to the pool while leaning on Eren's arm before I gasped, feeling a small nudge agaisnt the top of my belly. Eren gave me a look of concern.

"Ba-" I cut him off, grabbing his hand and pressing it against my stomach. My Alpha smiled, feeling the kicks.

"They're kicking now... oh my..." He whispered, smiling happily before we both waded into the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, I'm sorry.


	20. Moods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may contain swearing and a couple verbal fights between the main OTP.
> 
> I got bored while writing the first half of this chapter so I saved it, then at 1:00 where I am I used my own makeup which I got around christmas time because there are amazing deals. and I made it look like I have three parallel cuts on the back of my hand then I put on my ring set which I got for my punk Eren cosplay that I hope to do tho it prolly won't look good because I hate my body image. But I'll find a way to post a pic when I get to cosplaying. Luv y'all now get to reading.

**~Eren's POV~**

Levi and I were curled up on the sofa, watching Supernatural when he started to whimper and whine. I looked down at him to see that he was squirming, nose wrinkled as a ladybug crawled closer to him.

"How'd it get in the house?!" He squealed, brows scrunched together.

"It's just a ladybug. It won't hurt you." I say, letting it climb onto my finger. Levi squealed, leaning away from me. I let the ladybug outside and walked back to Levi to see him looking down at his belly.

"Why did you impregnate me with so many?"

"It's only five."

"Exactly. My body won't be able to bounce back after this."

"It will. It always will. That's what Omega bodies do. But your hips, they'll still be wide enough to carry my children." Levi glared at me.

"As if I'm gonna carry any more kids after this." He growls.

"Don't be so sure Levi~" I purr, slapping his ass.

"Ngh~! You stupid bastard!" He shouts, glaring.

"Don't use such language around the pups."

"Well then don't touch my ass!"

"It's hard not to~"

"Pervert!"

"Slut."

"Asshole."

"Bitch."

"I hate you!" Levi shouted, running up to our room and slamming the door. I sigh, feeling rather dejected as I sat down on the couch, resting my chin on my palm.

**~Levi's POV~**

I looked down at my belly with tears rolling down my face. I felt so guilty for yelling at Eren and now my suicidal thoughts are getting to me so I reached into my drawer and grabbed my bottle of propanalol, dumping one pill into my pallm and downing it. (For you who don't know, propanalol is a pill that helps with anxiety and stress. Levi had to be perscribed it because of his depression and tendacy to stress out easily) I gaze down at my belly, rubbing it softly.

"Why are you five making me so freaking moody?" I growl,  blinking tears out of my eyes. I then heard a knock on the bedroom door and scented the air, smelling Eren.

"Come in." I whisper, rubbing my belly more. Eren ran to me, pinning me against the bed.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, kissing down my neck and to my stomach. I scented him, smelling his rut.

"Eren, I'm pregnant... why did you have to go into rut now?"

"It's a monthly cycle for me. Can I?" He asked, tugging at my shirt. I sighed, pulling it off.

"Horny Alpha."


	21. Emergency Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, sorry for the late update, I've had a small bout with writers block. Just so you know, I'm not going to put smut into this chapter only because I want a fluffy one. So yeah, here's a cotton candy-fluff chappy. Enjoy.
> 
> Pshhhh forget candy fluff. This'll be f-ing sad.

**~Eren's POV~**

I rolled over in bed at 4:25 AM before work and looked at Levi. He was awake and in tears.

"Babe? What's wrong?" I ask, placing a hand on his lower back which earned a loud scream of pain from Levi. I removed my hand, then placing one on his arm. I got the same reaction and grew worried. I carefully stood up, grabbing my phone and dialing 911. Levi whimpered softly when he turned his head to look at me, tears still flowing down his cheeks. (It's not fluffy yet, I know. just wait)

" _This is 911 emergency services. What can we help you with?_ "

"Um yes, my name is Eren Jaeger, I'm an Alpha and my Omega is having pains..."

" _Okay. Where are the pains?_ " I covered the microphone, looking at Levi.

"Where are the pains babe?"

"Every where." He whimpered.

"He says the pains are just everywhere."

" _Okay, I've called for an ambulance, but they need your address._ "

"Um yes, 6754 Sina Drive."

" _Okay, they are on their way. Just hold tight._ "

"Okay, thank you." I say gratefully, gently grabbing Levi's hand. I kisses his temple gently and waited to hear sirens. About five minutes later sirens sounded and I kissed Levi's nose before running to guide the EMTs up to our room. They gently lifted Levi onto the stretcher, taking extra care around his stomach. I followed next to them as they rushed to the ambulance, laying Levi on a wheeled stretcher as they lifted him in. I sat next to the stretcher, holding Levi's small hand while worry surged through my veins. Levi whimpered when the ambulance hit a bump in the road and squeezed my hand tighter. I gently kisses his hand, shushing him.

Once we had arrived at the hospital, I was running alongside the stretcher, watching them put Levi on a bed and insert an IV so they could give him fluids.

"Okay sir, when was the last time he stressed?" I shrugged.

"He doesn't let his stres-" Levi cut me off.

"I-I was up la...te last ni...ght and was go...ing through picture o...f our happy.... times. And I came ac...ross an ultrasound picture fr...om my last pregnancy." The nurse nodded.

"And your last pregnancy was a miscarriage. Right?" Levi nodded, his face twisting into a look of pain.

"So then you started to stress." Levi nodded a bit.

"Y-es."

"Why?"

"B-ecause I started to d-doubt my...self." I gasped, covering my mouth.

"Wh-why didn't you tell me?"

"I-I j-just wanted t-to, mnggggh..." Levi let out a groan.

"To what baby?"

"T-to look at m-memories..." He whispers. I touch his tummy.

"Shh baby. We'll make more, better memories here... I promise." He sniffled and wiped his eyes. "Really?" I nod.

"I love you." He whispers.


	22. I Wanna Be Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK?!

~Levi's POV~

 

I sigh, laying in my hospital bed as I rubbed my tummy, sniffling. I wanted to be home, cuddling next to my Alpha while he soothed the children within my tummy. But no, I had to be here, in the flipping hospital. I cried, hugging myself tightly. The doctor walked in to check my vitals and saw that I was crying.

"Are you okay sir?" He asks. I sniffle, looking up at him as I curl in on myself, shaking my head.

"What's wrong Mr. Jaeger?" He asks, setting the clipboard down and going to touch me. I hiss and he backs up.

"I want my Alpha!" I cry, whimpering.

"I'm sorry Mr. Jaeger, he said he had to go somewhere important." The doctor says.

"I WANT MY FUCKING ALPHA!!" I scream, sobbing.

"Sir, please calm-"

"GO AWAY!" I scream, watching him leave. I sob, hugging myself as I repeat 'Alpha' over and over again.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was almost 7:30 PM when my Alpha finally walked into the room. I look up at him with bloodshot eyes and whimper.

"Alpha..." I whisper. He rushes to me, dropping what he was holding. He gathers me into his arms and sits on the bed to comfort me. Once I had calmed down, Eren kissed my scent gland and set me on the bed, grabbing the bags he dropped and handing them to me. In the bags were new maternity clothes.

"Eren... you didn't have to." I whisper, starting to cry all over again. Eren hugs me and kisses my head.

"I didn't  _have_  to. But I wanted to." He whispers, rocking me to sleep.

 

~Eren's POV~

 

I wake up the next morning to Levi growling, looking up, I see Jean, my old friend from high school. I hush my omega, rubbing my wrist against his neck gently. I walk up to Jean and shake his hand.

"What brings you here Jean?" I ask, smiling.

"I heard you were in here so I dropped by. I actually work on this floor now. Just got the job and I wanted to survey the area." He says, chuckling. 

"Mind if I come in?" He asks, directing the question more at Levi than me. I look back at my omega and nod to reassure him. Levi nods and I let Jean into the room. He approached Levi carefully, looking at my Omega's swollen stomach.

"So there's gonna be mini Jaegers running around soon?" He teases. I nod, looking at my Omega who was looking rather anxious. I walk to him and rub my wrist against his neck to calm him. Jean looks at him nervously.

"C-can I f-feel?" He asks. Levi thinks for a bit.

"S-sure." He whispers, gently grabbing his hand and setting it on the top of his stomach. Jean furrowed his brow before his eyes widened.

"Oh, wow... how many are you going to have?"

"F-five." Levi stutters, looking at me, nervousness showing in his silver eyes. Jean took his hand back.

"I should be going. You guys have a good day." Jean says, walking out. I look over at Levi who was rubbing his swollen belly, looking anxious again.

"What is it baby? What's bothering you?" I ask, setting a hand on his. He just looks at me, taking a deep breath.

"I-it's nothing..." He whispers.

"Levi... talk to me baby..."

"I-I feel dirty... I-I don't like o-other Alphas t-touching me..." He whispers.

"Oh baby, would you like a sponge bath?" I ask. He nods. I help him to the bathroom, grabbing a cloth and starting to clean him gently. I kiss his head, smiling at him softly.

"Eren..." He whispers.

"Yes baby?" I ask. He takes my free hand and sets it on his tummy. I smile, feeling the babies kick my hand.

"Energetic little ones, aren't they?" I say, smiling at you.


	23. A Slice of Happiness

**~Eren's POV~**

 

I finish getting the house set up for Levi's arrival. I decided to throw him a surprise baby shower and even invited all his friends, including the ones who had moved out to study abroad. They set their presents on the designated table and the treats they each brought on the other table. I might have had some input on which treats to bring because of Levi's specific tastes... 

"When does Levi need to be picked up?" asks Hanji, reminding me.

"Shit!" I shout, running out of the house to go pick up Levi from the hospital.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I arrived at the hospital to see Levi sitting in a wheelchair, dressed in the maternity dress I had bought him. I get out of the car and help him into his seat, smiling softly.

"What took you so long?" asks my grumpy baby.

"I-I was cleaning." I say, smiling softly as I got into the car, driving home. Levi bounced his leg anxiously, his scent a bit distressed.

"What's wrong Omega?" I ask softly.

"N-nothing... just glad to be getting home." He says, smiling softly at me. I hold his hand and pull into the driveway, parking the car and getting out. I help him out of the car, rubbing his stomach gently. He smiles and nuzzles my scent gland, purring.

"Let's go inside baby." I say, eager to see his reaction to my idea. He nods and waddles along next to me, a hand on his bump. I stop at the door and tie a bandana around his eyes.

"Hey!" He protests.

"Shh baby. Just wait." I whisper, leading him inside with one hand on his lower back. I stop in the middle of the living room and have him sit in a comfortable chair, removing the blindfold. He looks around, seeing everyone. A soft sob escapes his lips and he covers his mouth, crying softly.

"D-did y-you d-do this all f-for me?" Levi asks, looking at me. I smile and nod.

"I even paid for their tickets." I say as Farlan and Isabel walk out. Levi gasps and sobs harder, struggling to stand up. Farlan and Isabel help him up and hug him.

"Hey Big Bro." says Isabel, rubbing his back. Levi steps back from the hug and rubs his belly.

"H-hey guys..." He says, wiping his eyes. I step behind him and rub his lower back as he talks to his sister and her mate. Hanji approaches me and smiles.

 

After a couple hours of talking and munching on treats, Levi finally sat down, taking a few deep breaths.

"Is it present time yet?" asks Hanji, excited. Levi nods, smiling softly. I hand him a glass of water and a couple of pain pills that were prescribed to him by the doctor. He downed the pills and sipped the water. Hanji smiled and handed him her gift first. Levi set the big box on the floor and went to undo the bow when Hanji snapped a picture, the flash making Levi flinch. Levi opened the box and looked inside to see almost a whole wardrobe for the babies. Hanji just chuckled shyly.

"I-I had a lot of time and fabric..." She says, smiling. Levi smiles.

"They're perfect, thank you Hanji." He says, setting the clothes back in the box. My mom approaches and sets a couple smaller boxes at Levi's feet along with a bigger one. Levi grabbed the first one and opened it, smiling when he saw a baby monitor inside. He smiles and sets it aside, opening another box to find a picture book inside.

"I took the liberty of putting some ultrasound pictures in there for you. And there may or may not be a few embarrasing pictures of Eren when he was little in the back of it." She says, winking. I turn red.

"Mom!" She just shrugs and chuckles, watching Levi open the last box from her. Inside was the very bassinet I had when I was a baby. Levi smiles and looks at my mom.

"Thank you so much ma'am... Now we only have to buy four more." He giggles, smiling. Mom chuckles and kisses Levi's head.

"You're going to be a great mother Levi." She says, stepping back so Isabel and Farlan could bring forth their gifts. Levi opened them to find more baby clothes and some bottles and pacifiers. He smiles and hugs his sister and her mate.

"Thank you guys... so much." He whispers, looking at everyone who had brought gifts. Then there was a knock at the door. I went to open it and found Jean at the door with Armin an Erwin.

"Sorry we're late, the kids were being impossible." Armin says, smiling as he walked in. Erwin followed, carrying a bunch of large boxes.

"Wh-what's all this?" asks Levi, smiling as he stood to hug Armin. Armin laid a hand on his shoulder, hugging Levi gently.

"Stay seated, you look exhausted." He says, smiling. Erwin sets the gifts at Levi's feet.

"Go ahead, open them." Armin says, smiling. Levi opens them all to find four basinets.

"They're hand-me-downs from my kids but Erwin and I don't plan on having anymore so we don't exactly need them... but I figured you'd want them." The blond haired Omega says, watching as Jean chased the kids inside.

"Give it back!" says the two-toned alpha. Armin sighed.

"Kids! Give Mr. Jean his box back, it's for Mr. Eren's mate!" He scolds. The kids hand Jean the small box back and Jean hands it to Levi.

"I-It's not much... but... I hope you like it." He says. Levi unwraps it to find an Mp3.

"I loaded over 300 classical songs on it, apparently it's good for children's growth..." Jean says, smiling. Levi smiles.

"It's perfect, thank you Jean. Thank you everybody..." He says, wiping his eyes. I smile softly.

"Oh, I almost forgot." I whisper, going upstairs to grab my present to Levi. I meet up with my mom so she could hold the animal carrier, hiding it from Levi. I hand him the box of cat supplies. Levi opens it and looks at it, confused.

"They're kids Eren, not  _cats_." He says, setting the stuff down. I chuckle and go grab the carrier from my mom.

"But this is a cat." I say, getting the small kitten out of the carrier for him. Levi squeals, looking at the fragile kitten.

"He was abandoned by his mother... He's the runt of the litter." I say, watching Levi set the kitten on his round tummy.

"Does he have a name yet?"

"No, I planned to let you name him." I whisper. Levi smiles and kisses the kitten's head.

"His name shall be... Discord... because as a kitten, he's gonna be a bit chaotic." I chuckle and smile.

"Perfect baby." I whisper, kissing Levi's head.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After everyone left, Levi got up and hugged me from behind.

"Thank you Eren... thank you so much..." He whispers, yawning before heading off to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was the idea of my friend, thank you guys for reading.
> 
> (Does anyone know how to tag people????)


	24. What a Beautiful Day

**~Levi's POV~**

 

I sigh, rubbing my tummy as the babies kicked, shifting around every couple seconds. Eren grumbled softly as he woke up.

"Hey baby." He whispers, looking at me.

"Hi." I mumble, rubbing my tummy.

"How long have you been up baby?" He asks, hugging my waist.

"I-I don't remember... like... three thirty was the last time I checked." I mumble, looking at him.

"Oh baby... You've been up all night, haven't you?" I shrug.

"Maybe." I mumble, looking at the clock to see that it was nine o'clock.

"Time for breakfast." I mumble, getting up out of bed with some difficulty. Eren shakes his head, getting up and picking me up when I tried waddling out the door. He laid me on the bed.

"No. It's time for a nap.  _You_ need some sleep..." He says, kissing my head as he tucked me in.

"But..." He cuts me off.

" _Sleep_." Eren whispers, stroking my hair until I fell into a deep sleep.

 

**~Eren's POV~**

 

I smile at my omega, fondly rubbing his stomach. He's finally asleep which is a good thing. He's been up all night, probably because of nerves but also probably because the babies were keeping him up. I kiss his belly.

"Hey babies..." I whisper. "You guys need to take it easy in there, your momma is really stressed out and really,  _really_ tired. He needs some sleep and he can only get that when you guys are calm. You're really hurting him. So please calm down babies. We love you very much but for moomy to be healthy to give birth to you guys he needs his sleep. So please, let him rest for a few hours. Please." I whisper, feeling them calm down under my touch.

"That's better, thank you." I whisper, kissing his belly before I left to do some shopping, leaving a note for Levi.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I came back an hour later with groceries and presents for Levi. I put the groceries away and set the presents down by Levi's side of the bed, careful not to wake him. I kiss his forehead and walk downstairs to the living room.

A few hours later, I heard Levi get out of the bed and went up to check on him. He waddled to the bathroom and shut the door. I smiled softly and laid out every present on his side of the bed. When he waddled out, he looked at the presents and smiled softly.

"Hey baby, how was your nap?"

"Awesome... I slept like a baby." I smile at his response.

"That's good." I whisper. Levi waddles to the bed and picks up the baby clothes and maternity shirts, smiling happily.

"I love you." I whisper.

"I love you too Eren. Thank you." Levi whispers, a hand on his swollen midsection. I kneel down in front of him and kiss his belly.

"And I love you five too." I whisper, putting my ear to his stomach. Levi smiles and pets my hair gently. I nuzzle his stomach and purr happily, my inner Alpha being elated that my mate was so full with my pups. Our children.

"Hey, doofus." Levi says, snapping his fingers in front of my face. I look up at him.

"Hmm?"

"I'm hungry. I would like some lettuce wraps please? Extra meat and extra mayo please." I chuckle.

"Of course baby. Right away." I whisper, going downstairs to make Levi his food.


End file.
